The Little Things Give You Away
by Nejiiro Neko
Summary: Under ananimity Sasuke and Naruto are best friends on an online chatsite. But when they meet under bad circumstances everything becomes complicated. Will they overcome their differences and learn to love, or will the hate continue to grow?
1. It's Never as it Seems

**Disclaimer: We would like to inform all of you out there reading this that we do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic. We have now connection what so ever to the creators of the Naruto anime and such…Also we would like to say that if Nihon University is an actual college in Japan uhm…well we don't own that either and we have no idea how that school would work (if it is a real school, I'm too lazy to look it up to see if it is, lol)**

**Full Summary: **

**OOC, AU,Slash, SasuNaru, Yaoi**

**Warning!! Viewer Discretion is advised! The story is rate T for teens for language and sexual references throughout this fan-fic. This is for SasuNaru fans and fans of Yaoi. If you don't like that kind of this then I suggest that you get off this page right now and find something else to read. **

**We appreciate intelligent flames ONLY. If you guys have any suggestions for the future of this story, go right ahead and tell us. **

**A/N: Sango: Hello everyone! We are back and we have a new story for you guys! :3**

**Ayame: yep it's another collaborative work! I write for Sasuke and Sango is writing for Naruto again. Hopefully we can keep working on this one lol. But it should be much easier since we now each have a laptop! ^.^**

**Sango: Yep yep! But we would also like to say that we are so very sorry that we haven't updated A Beautiful Lie in FOREVER..:(..I'm not so sure why we don't continue to work on it…I mean we have everything planned out.**

**Ayame: Ya, but maybe someday we will for the few that actually commented it..lol Well we will see you at the end for more author's notes so you can start reading now :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a Saturday morning and Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping in. Now that it was summer vacation he could do this just about every day. Except for Mondays Tuesdays and Wednesdays. He had to be at work on those days by 10:30am.

He worked at a local coffee shop just a few blocks away from where he and his grandfather lived. It had decent pay and he gets paid every week. All he had to do was take the customers orders and help clean up tables and other things as well. He enjoyed what he did to a certain degree. It was just that sometimes everything was just very tedious. Naruto hoped that someday he would get a better job, maybe even one where he got to make the food.

That's why Naruto wants to work in the culinary profession. He loves to cook. It fascinated him and he didn't know why, it just did.

When Naruto woke up that morning it was almost one o' clock. He sat up in bed and yawned a bit loudly. Today he was planning on hanging out with Kiba for the day. He and Kiba were supposed to figure out a college to apply to. _'Oh crap..I slept in a little too late.'_

Naruto jumped out of bed and quickly got himself dressed. He went downstairs and saw his grandfather sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Well good afternoon Naruto." The old man laughed.

Naruto gave him a bright smile. "Good afternoon grandpa" He went into the kitchen and pour himself a bowl of cereal. He didn't care if it was lunch time, he was craving a bowl of cereal. Besides he was too lazy to cook anything. He sat at the table and began eating his breakfast/lunch rather quickly. His grandfather looked at him a little weirdly wondering why he was in such a hurry. He brushed it off though and this was Naruto just being himself. He always seemed to be in a hurry in the mornings.

"Thanks for lunch Grandpa." He said jokingly just as he finished eating.

"Uhm..You're welcome."

Once the teen put the dirty dish in the sink, he immediately went back upstairs to turn on his computer. He logged onto one of his favorite chatting websites and waited for a particular someone to log on. As he waited he logged onto other sites to check his mail and such. He was quite bored now, he wondered when his new friend would log on.

* * *

Fishcake_538 has signed on (1:20pm)

Dark_Assassin1 has signed on (1:45pm)

Fishcake_538: Hey, what took ya so long? (1:45pm)

Dark_Assassin1: What, can't wait for me to get outta the shower? (1:46pm)

Fishcake_538: Wow, you take a long time. What were you doing in there? ;) lol (1:46pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Wouldn't you like to know (1:46pm)

Fishcake_538: Oh yeah totally XD

Dark_Assassin1: Hn, you're such a dobe

Fishcake_538: Yes I know, lol

Dark_Assassin1: Anyways, we have been talking for a month practically every day and yet I still don't know your name? (1:54pm)

Fishcake_538: ha ha..lol Well that's too bad, cuz I'm not telling you! :P (1:54pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn. So now you're going to be secretive again? (1:54pm)

Fishcake_538: Uh...Yah sure..lol You can just call me by the first letter of my name N. (1:55pm)

Dark_Assassin1: N huh? Well then I would be S. (1:55pm)

Fishcake_538: Okay then, S..lol (1:55pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn. I got to cut this conversation short, I have to go sign up for classes today. Ttyl N. (1:55pm)

Fishcake_538: Alright, talk you ya later S. (1:56pm)

Dark_Assassin1 has logged off (1:56pm)

Fishcake_538 has logged off (1:57pm)

* * *

Hearing about S needing to sign up for his classes reminded Naruto that he was supposed to meet up with his best friend, Kiba and look up their options for colleges. They both received scholarships their senior year to go to any college of their choice in Japan. It was quite surprising to them both. Naruto seemed pretty doubtful that he would get one. But it was a funny sight to see him so excited when he got it in the mail. So after shutting his computer down, he got up and went to take a quick shower.

Naruto and his internet friend 'S' met online a little over a month ago. He was talking to one of his old friends on a favorite website of his, one day. They weren't talking about much of anything, just reminiscing on some of the good times in the past. It was pleasant conversation, one of which was somewhat of a rarity between the two. The only reason why it was so pleasant was because he hasn't really spoken to him in a while.

His name is Kankuro. Naruto knew his younger brother Gaara. In fact, actually Gaara and Naruto had somewhat of a thing for each other. It was an odd relationship, one where Naruto acted stupid upon. He was young back then and things happen.

At some point in the conversation, Kankuro had told Naruto that he had to go and well; Naruto being Naruto, he started complaining. The blonde was bored out of his mind that day and didn't have anyone else to talk to after Kankuro who would soon log out. He wanted someone to talk to. Kankuro got frustrated with him so he just scrolled through his friends list and chose a random user name and told Naruto to message him.

And that's just what he did too. He messaged the guy with a random _'Hello.'_ and_ 'What's up?'_ He got a response later on in the evening and Naruto was glad that he was still online by the time he got the message. Him and 'S' got acquainted fairly quickly and soon they became mutual friends. They have spoken to each other just about every day for the last month. Either one was usually found waiting for the other to sign on.

* * *

Naruto walked up the steps to Kiba's house and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before his friend finally answered.

"Hey Naruto! I thought you would never make it."

"And why is that? Of course I would be here." The blonde chuckled stepping into the house. He took off his shoes and left them over by the door where they usually belonged.

"Well I figured you would be too busy talking to your online _lover-boy._" He laughed as Naruto hit him in the back of the head.

"He is not! Besides, he has a girlfriend and I wouldn't try online dating anyways."

"Yeah, but hey, it's never stopped anyone before you know." Kiba laughed again heading up the steps to the second floor.

"Yeah, whatever. So have you found any schools close by that we could go to?" Naruto questioned as they entered into the bedroom. He laid down on Kiba's bed feeling pretty lazy. He watched as the brunette sat at his desk and began typing on the computer.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to three possibilities. I just wanted to get your opinion and hopefully come to a decision."

"Okay."

Kiba explained the advantages and the disadvantages of each school, Naruto listening very carefully. One was a community college and the other two were universities. It was a given that the community college was going to be voted out, since both wanted to go to a university.

"Hmm..I'm still up to going to a University. I don't know if you're still planning on it, but I think that the community college should be out of the question." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I'm still up for it. I'm going to have to if I'm going to major in veterinary science."

"You know what? Why don't we just go to this one?" Naruto pointed to the screen. "Nihon University." Kiba clicked on the link and it took him to the school's official website. On the homepage there was a picture of the front entrance of the school. It immediately caught Naruto's attention.

"We should totally go here!" He announced.

"Really? And why do you think we should? This wasn't even in the three that I picked out."

"So what. It looks like a great place. It's not that far away and it even has dorm rooms….Awesome." Kiba watched his friend take control of the mouse. "Oh! Hey look they even have all the classes you're going to need and mine as well." Naruto had been planning on majoring in culinary arts for the longest time. What he wanted to do the most in this profession was make his very own traditional ramen.

"So what do you think Kiba?"

Kiba thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yeah, it seems like a pretty okay school. Now we need to find out when the deadline is for the application paperwork." Naruto did as he was told and scroll down the screen and clicked on a link. He read through the page along with Kiba. They both freaked out when they saw how close the deadline was. All of it was due a week from then.

"Oh shit! We should probably get everything together, and fast….This is going to be a hell of a week. "

Naruto and Kiba spent the rest of the day gathering up all of their files and paperwork and organized everything. Kiba had to print out two copies of the application form so they both could fill out. It wasn't too difficult for them. There was about five to ten pages worth of stuff to fill out.

This was the irritating part. If there wasn't so much paperwork to fill out, then it would be so much simpler. But of course, that's not how the world works unfortunately.

"Alright Kiba, I'll show up again tomorrow. God all this filling out crap is giving me a headache."

Kiba laughed. "Don't worry about it. Hopefully we get accepted and from there on it's going to be pretty straight forward."

"Yeah, but I'm very impatient." He chuckled and slipped on his shoes getting ready to head home. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto waved goodbye and began walking down the street. Kiba's house wasn't very far from his own. It only took about fifteen minutes from place to place on foot. So by the time Naruto got home it was almost nine o' clock. He put his stuff away upstairs and came back down to grab something quick to eat.

"So, did you and Kiba find a college to attend to?" His grandfather, Jaraiya asked when he noticed Naruto.

"Yeah we did. I was the one that chose it though." The blonde began digging through the fridge and freezer looking for something pretty simple to eat. "Nihon University."

"Really? Wow, that school is really top of the line I've heard. Also it isn't all that easy to get accepted." Jaraiya explained.

Naruto looked at him incredulously. "I am aware of that, but I'm not stupid. It can't be all that difficult." He continued to look around but all he found that was appealing was a bag of cereal._ 'This will have to do.'_

Naruto has been living with his grandfather for as long as he could remember. From what Jaraiya has told him, his parents died in a car accident when he was very young. Apparently they were on their way back from a movie they went to see when they were hit by a speeding car while driving through the intersection. The guy ran a red light, totaled the car and attempted to get away but only succeeded in crashing into a light pole. It was unsure whether if the guy had the intent to kill someone one way or another. But it sure was apparent that he wanted to get away after he hit Mr. and .

Jaraiya was more than happy to raise Naruto. He loved him just like he was his very own son. Naruto wished he had known his parents. All that he knew about them were stories his grandfather had told him. He was also shown many photos of his parents together and holding little baby Naruto. He missed his parents, but he knew that things happened for a reason.

"Oh I know. When you put your mind to something you can get it done and get it done well."

"Thanks grandpa. I'm going to go upstairs now, I need to start on my essay for Nihon University." He put the bag of cereal away.

"Alright, I guess I will see you in the morning."

Naruto smiled and grabbed his bowl of cereal and made his way upstairs to his room. After getting situated at his computer, he logged onto his favorite website. He noticed that 'S' was already online and that immediately brightened up his mood. He clicked on his username and was instantly greeted with a _'Hey Dobe.'_

* * *

The sound of clicking computer keys echoed throughout the empty dorm room while Sasuke finished typing the last message he would send until later in the night. The lighted screen was the only source of light since all the lights in the dorm that looked more like a small apartment, were turned off. He didn't take the necessary time to turn everything on after exiting the shower and logging on to his IM where he knew N was waiting for him.

He smirked reading the last message before closing the top of the laptop so it would shutdown and while doing so all light was gone in the now black dorm. He slid the laptop onto the side table before making his way to a light switch. After he could finally see his room, he left to his bathroom to fix his hair before leaving. He liked to spike the back of it with gel, his brother showed him how when they were young and he has done it ever since then. Before he left to see the class advisor he took a quick look over his dorm to make sure everything was in place.

Sasuke had gone to school immediately after high school, unlike most students who took the summer off and only signed up for autumn classes. He was lucky enough to be accepted into the first University he applied for and decided to move into a dorm room to make it easier for himself.

The dorms at his university all looked the same, and came with a full kitchen, a small living room like area, a bathroom, and a big bedroom designed to have two people living in it. There were 6 floors to the building that had 8 dorms on each floor, and in most cases two people living in each one which made every building house about 90 students. Sasuke was one of the lucky ones who didn't get a roommate since he was on the top floor and people hated dragging their books and stuff up six flights of stairs. The dorms themselves were set up in a way that the bedroom and bathroom were separated from the kitchen and small living room by a hallway that came from the front door.

Upon entering in the room, you were immediately faced with a hallway. If there weren't archways on both walls then it would just be a very long hallway. The left archway leads to where the bedroom was located. In the room of course were two beds and two work desks. It was a pretty simple room. Both beds sat across the room diagonally from each other. And the desks were placed next to the beds as well.

The right archway led to the living room and kitchen section of the apartment like dorm. The kitchen was at the far side of the room and it had an island in the middle of it. The living space was pretty simple as well. It consisted of a standard television a couch and a chair. In the very back of that long hallway was a large cabinet meant for towels and such for the bathroom. Next to that on the left wall was a door to the bathroom.

"Sasuke!!!" the high-pitched voice could be heard from all the way over at the girl's dormitories. Everyone knew exactly whom the voice belonged to, since it was a regular morning routine for her to scream a certain raven-haired boy's name. Sasuke just sighed and kept walking towards the college campus. The girl joined him soon enough anyways. "Sasuke you need to wait up for your girlfriend when she calls you!"

"Hn, I didn't hear you." Sasuke was being sarcastic of course but she actually stopped and thought about it and had a really confused look on her face. Neji, one of Sasuke's oldest friends walked over to them. He got into the same college as Sasuke easily and he could have gone to a renown American University since his mastery of the English language was the best in his class but he decided to stay with his friend until they could go together or just stay in Japan if they chose to.

"You signing up for classes today?" Neji asked.

"Ya, I'm just going to do it today, before the new students come in and take all the classes."

"You didn't hear me? But I said it really loud today too!" Sakura finally joined the conversation again once she stopped thinking. Neji just looked at her like she was an idiot and Sasuke just continued to walk ignoring his girlfriends ignorant remark.

Sakura was considered the hottest girl in every school she has gone to and she played the part well. She had dyed pink hair that she always made sure stayed dyed so no roots would show and people would believe it was her natural hair color. She was tall for a girl and very skinny but not enough to be sickly looking. She was a professional dancer and liked to show off her legs by wearing really short skirts that all the guys loved. The thing about her that no one knew unless you were a bad ex was that she was smart too. She had to be to get into the University. At a young age she learned that guys don't like smart girls, they like them to be stupid so she has had an act that even fools herself most the time. She knows how to get back at people and find out whatever she wanted about a guy, which is where she really shows her creativity and intelligence.

"Sasuke, you know you're the only guy for me right?" She clung onto his arm after a while of what she thought of as awkward silence when they were walking to the main building. Sasuke and Neji thought it was peaceful for once.

"Hn." The classic Uchiha reply was all she got back

"No, I'm serious! Just like I'm the only person for you, right?" She asked sincerely hoping for a positive reply. Sasuke replied with the same 'hn' as always. This was the only part about her boyfriend that she didn't like, he never answered anything, just a 'hn'. She wondered if she would ever get him to open up enough to actually talk to her.

They reached the Advisor building and were told to wait until each of their advisors were free, which was only suppose to be a couple minutes for each one. Sakura decided to speak what she was thinking "Hey Sasuke, you can open up to me and tell me whatever you want, I promise I will listen."

She was holding onto his arm tightly and it was starting to annoy Sasuke how pathetic she was acting today. He knew she was the clingy type to worry but this was too much. "Whatever, I need a smoke " He jerked his arm away and left to go outside. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and leaned against the wall smoking one of his last ones. He made a mental not e to buy more after he got done with the advisor.

Sakura sat there upset for awhile before turning her attention to Neji. "Why does he act like that? You're his best friend right so you should know him best."

"Because he doesn't care." Neji simply stated.

"Screw you. If he didn't care why would he be with me in the first place!?" Sakura yelled.

"Because dating you keeps all the fan-girls away, and besides it keeps his reputation up." By this point Sakura had had enough and decided to just leave and see Sasuke later.

* * *

"Your Sasuke Uchiha right?" The women asked as Sasuke entered the room. As soon as he confirmed it she typed some stuff in her computer. He figured she was just going to pull up his file.

"I see you are living in dorm building 8 number 393, correct?" Once again Sasuke confirmed it with a nod. "Okay well we have a lot of new students coming in so you will be getting a roommate since you are one of the last dorms in building eight that don't already have two people."

"What? There's no way you are giving me a roommate. I've been paying rent on my own and doing just fine by myself, find someone else to stick the new kid with."

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but everyone else is getting them too and we don't give exceptions. Besides some of the girls are getting a third roommate, there were a lot of unexpected students who wanted to live near campus."

"Look I do not get along with roommates, and giving me one is just asking for a fight to start."

"That may be true but honestly I don't care, I have my own issues so can we please just move on and get you signed up for classes?" She asked irately but still professional.

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke reluctantly allowed her to continue and start reading out his previous classes. He didn't pay much attention he was just angry at the fact that someone was going to be living with him. He hated most people, especially nosey roommates.

It was just past nine o'clock before he got home from his part time job at Borders and he went straight to his computer. Sakura had held him up for almost an hour after his shift was over just talking about her schedule and how her friend Ino was trying to pass her in her dance class. Sasuke had no interest in the topic but every time he tried to leave she would pull him back.

As he opened the top of his laptop he thought about how tiring and irritating his day was. He didn't even get to go to the gym like he wanted to. Sasuke was a well respected martial arts fighter, specializing in traditional Japanese fighting styles. He fought for the team's school, and his master was Kakashi-sensei who was also the school's history teacher.

Once the IM screen popped up he saw that N hadn't logged on yet but figured he would soon, so he waited for the one person he knew would make his day at least a little better.

* * *

Dark_Assassin1 has signed on (9:12 pm)

Fishcake_538 gas signed on (9:15 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hey dobe (9:15 pm)

Fishcake_538: Hey teme, what's up? (9:16 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: I just found out that I'm going to have a roommate next semester… I hate roommates. (9:16 pm)

Fishcake_538:haha must suck for you, lol why do you hate roommates? (9:17 pm)

DarkAssassin1: …I just do (9:19 pm)

Fishcake_538: oh okay then.. I hope me and my friend both get into this one university we signed up for today (9:20 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: You will, and by your friend you mean that Kiba kid you have been telling me about right? (9:21 pm)

Fishcake_538: Yep that's him. He plans on majoring in veterinary science... so what university are you going to anyways? (9:22 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn, not saying. (9:22 pm)

Fishcake_538: And why is that? (9:23 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Because we would know how far away we're from each other. I'd rather stay no knowing, that way I can still believe you live close to me. (9:25 pm)

Fishcake_538: aww your so sweet ;) lol yah, that's understandable but wouldn't it be kewl if we went to the same university? (9:27 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, whatever dobe. The possibility that we would go to the same university in all of Japan is practically impossible. (9:28 pm)

Fishcake_538: lol yah maybe your right. So since we couldn't talk much this morning or in the last couple days, cause of your finals and all, how have you been recently? (9:28 pm))

Dark_Assassin1: Okay, my girlfriend is being clingy as hell nowadays. She thinks I'm cheating on her or some shit. (9:29 pm)

Fishcake_538: Wow, really? Well I wish ya good luck with that. lol It's a good thing I don't have to deal with clingy women. (9:30 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: And why is that? (9:30 pm)

Fishcake_538: Oh...ha..ha..No reason. I just choose not to...lol (9:32 pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Ya right. With that explanation I know your hiding something. (9:32pm)

Fishcake_538: lol Why would I be hiding something? ha ha (9:34pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Oh come on, you can tell me. (9:34pm)

Fishcake_538: ..uhm..damn. Okay, the reason why I choose not to is cuz I'm gay. (9:37pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn..So why were you so afraid to tell me that? (9:37pm)

Fishcake_538: Idk, I guess I kinda thought you would criticize me or something.. ha ha (9:38pm)

Dark_Assassin1: lol no. I would be a hypocrite if I did. Obviously I'm not gay, but I am bi. (9:39pm)

Fishcake_538: Oh okay..lol Well that's good then...So have you been with a guy before? (9:39pm)

Dark_Assassin1: I've played around with guys before, but no I've never dated one. Then again, I have never been serious about any girls I've dated either. (9:40pm)

Fishcake_538: lol So does your girlfriend know about all that? If she does then I bet she is afraid you're cheating on her with another guy... lol (9:41pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Tch...Knowing her that's probably exactly what she would think. (9:42pm)

Fishcake_538: lol She sounds irritating (9:42pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Maybe I should tell her about you, then she would get really jealous and try to make me talk to her online too. (9:43pm)

Fishcake_538: Ha ha I dare you to. It would be quite entertaining. (9:43pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn, until she tries to spam your page with hate mail (9:44pm)

Fishcake_538: lol That would be pretty bad, but you wouldn't tell her my email. I trust you enough. Though by hearing how psychotic she is, she might find out on her own. Lol(9:45pm)

Dark_Assassin1: oh ya she would find it somehow. But it's good to know you trust me ;)

(9:45pm)

Fishcake_538: Then I'm guessing it would be a bad idea to tell her bout me. Lol But yah, of course I trust you. :) (9:46pm)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, you've never seen me, you don't know where I live, and you don't even know my real name yet you trust me? A little quick to trust aren't you?(9:47 pm)

Fishcake_538: For one, you don't seem like the type of person that meet people online and decide to meet them in real life, only to kill them later. Lol Besides, you don't even want to know where I live for the chance that we will be far apart….. Is it so bad to have someone trust you? (9:48pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Most people don't trust someone like me just as I trust very few people… But then again your different than most people aren't you? Somehow, I find myself having trust in you too, but I'm not sure why. (9:50 pm)

Fishcake_538: Hmm…Why is it that people don't trust you? You're not a serial killer are you…jk…I suppose I am a bit different from other people. I don't see how I can be though. My friends tell me that they've never known anyone with a personality like mine..But that's all I can think of..(9:52pm)

Dark_Assassin1: lol no I'm not a serial killer. Probably cause they just think I'm an asshole and I don't get close enough to people to change their minds anyways, I have better things to do.(9:52pm)

Fishcake_538: Well you're obviously not an asshole when you talk to me.(9:53pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn if you knew me for real you would think I was, I can pretty much guaranty that. (9:53pm)

Fishcake_538: Really…Well I don't believe that. I don't know how that can be possible since I know you right now.(9:54pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Maybe since we already know each other but if we didn't it would not work out. (9:54pm)

Fishcake_538: ..Hmm….And by 'work out' you mean…? What? Lol (9:54pm)

Dark_Assassin1:Hn nice one Dobe, what do you want it to mean? ;) (9:55pm)

Fishcake_538:..uh..Well I could tell you what I first thought when you said it, but that doesn't mean that I want it be like that…(9:56pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Then tell me both, what you first thought and what you are thinking now. (9:56pm)

Fischcake_538: Uhm..Well what I first thought was that you implied us having an intimate relationship, though it wouldn't work out cuz apparently you're an asshole…..And what I am thinking of now…?..Damn . (9: 59pm)

Naruto took a pause to think about what he should say next. S was obviously having way too much fun with this. He knew it would get Naruto flustered and it worked. S was way too good at this, always succeeding in messing with the blonde's head.

Dark_Assassin1: aww isn't that cute, you forget that I have a girlfriend and I could be across the country, but keep going, this is very entertaining. (10:00pm)

Fishcake_538: I never forgot the fact that you have a girlfriend. That was just the first thing that popped in my head when you said that..And do you really want to know what I am thinking?(10:01pm)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, I bet you wish I didn't have one. but seriously, I do want to know what you are thinking. (10:01pm)

Fishcake_538: And what gives you that idea?….Well, I do admit that I am somewhat attracted to you. But I'm aware that I've never met you and I don't know what you look like…But I think it might be your personality. At least this side of you, if there is another side I don't know of (10:03pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Don't turn into another fan-girl now. Everyone has their dark secrets, and I'm no exception, but don't worry about that. You know the side I want you to. (10:04pm)

Fishcake_538: Well you already know my dark secret. Lol (10:04pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn, I'm sure you have more. (10:04pm)

Fishcake_538: Yah, well I think it's getting late. Plus I'm pretty tired.(10:05pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Ya you have a point, goodnight N. (10:05pm)

Fishcake_538: Goodnight. (10:05pm)

Dark_Assassin1 has logged off (10:05pm)

Fishcake_538 has logged off (10:06pm)

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ayame: Yay! Our first chapter is up and it took us much less time then usually. Hopefully we can keep this kinda pace up!**

**Sango: Yah I know huh? Lol This chapter only took us one day! I blame that little advantage on our new laptops XD funny how we both got one for Christmas lol**

**Ayame: ya no kidding! Lol Anyways, Comments are like story crack and it makes us update faster so if you want to see this story updated fast, you should comment, give suggestions, criticize, or whatever we don't care! Lol**

**Sango: so yah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	2. Come Whatever May

**Disclaimer: We would like to inform all of you out there reading this that we do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic. We have now connection what so ever to the creators of the Naruto anime and such…Also we would like to say that if Nihon University is an actual college in Japan uhm…well we don't own that either and we have no idea how that school would work (if it is a real school, I'm too lazy to look it up to see if it is, lol)**

**Full Summary:**

**OOC, AU,Slash, SasuNaru, Yaoi**

**Warning! Viewer Discretion is advised! The story is rate T for teens for language and sexual references throughout this fan-fic. This is for SasuNaru fans and fans of Yaoi. If you don't like that kind of this then I suggest that you get off this page right now and find something else to read.**

**We appreciate intelligent flames ONLY. If you guys have any suggestions for the future of this story, go right ahead and tell us.**

**A/N:**

**Sango: okay, well since I have to start the authors notes….i must say, that we are sorry for not updating in a year XDD and its all my fault actually, this was my chapter..and I kept getting stuck lol**

**Ayame: ya I had all my parts done months ago! At least for this story I'm the cause for our other story back up lol. Oh collaboration stories, we love you XD**

**Sango: yah, haha. So enough talking, we wanna see what you guys think of this chapter. Its been a long wait, and you all deserve. And please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2—Come Whatever May

Dark_Assassin1 has signed on (11:32am)

Fishcake_528 has signed on (11:47am)

Dark_Assassin1: Hey Dobe. (11:47am)

Fishcake_538: Hey :3 guess what? (11:47am)

Dark_Assassin1: what? (11:48am)

Fishcake_538: I got my acceptance letter today! Both me and Kiba did and we are excited lol (11:48am)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, see I told you both of you would get accepted. (11:49am)

Fishcake_538: Yeah I guess you did huh? I can't wait for my first day lol (11:49am)

Dark_Assassin1: Are you going to live in the dorms or stay home? (11:49am)

Fishcake_538: I've been planning on moving out soon, so I'm going to be living in a dorm. (11:50am)

Dark_Assassin1: Does your grandfather know about you moving out yet? (11:50am)

Fishcake_538: Yeah he does.. I kinda feel bad leaving him to live here all by himself.. but I don't want to be one of those kinds of kids that stay in their parent's house til they're in their late 20's lol (11:52am)

Dark_Assassin1: I'm sure he understands that. Don't you live close to the school you were accepted into anyways? You could always just visit him whenever you feel like it. (11:52am)

Fishcake_538: Yeah that's true. He is happy for me and glad that I'm going to make something of my life lol (11:53am)

Dark_Assassin1: hn. Damn I forgot I ran out of cigarettes last night, I'm completely out now (11:54am)

Fishcake_538: Wait huh? You smoke? You do know that's bad for you right? (11:54am)

Dark_Assassin1: I don't care. I've smoked since I was 15. (11:54am)

Fishcake_538:…o.0 You don't care about your own health? And wow, 15 huh? (11:55am)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, so your one of those goody no-smoke teenagers eh? And yes I was 15, I needed a stress reliever and Kankuro gave me some of his smokes. (11:55am)

Fishcake_538: Why yes, yes I am and I'm proud of it!.. lol.. But seriously you should watch your health a bit more often… You could get lung cancer from it.(11:56am)

Dark_Assassin1: Are you getting worried about me? hn, you would be proud of that, and I'm not going to get lung cancer Dobe (11:56am)

Fishcake_538: well It has been known to happen to people. Maybe not now, but somewhere down the road. And yes so what if I am. People who smoke should know the consequences. (11:57am)

Dark_Assassin1: Tch my lungs are fine, I'm a top martial arts fighter, remember? Besides, I get in a really bad mood when I don't smoke. (11:58am)

Fishcake_538: Oh yeah that's right lol well that's normal, people usually get into moods if they haven't had a cigarette. :P (11:58am)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, hold on someone is calling me. (11:59am)

Fishcake_538: Alright (11:59am)

Dark_Assassin1: It was my brother, I don't know what he wants but he told me he is going to come pick me up even though he knows I have my own car. (12:07pm)

Fishcake_538: lol Alright, what time is he picking you up then? (12:08pm)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, not sure he never specifies anything. (12:08pm)

Fishcake_538: lol okay, well I'm guessing you have to get ready to leave and I don't want to get in the way of that (12:09pm)

Dark_Assassin1: Ya, well I guess if your online tonight I'll talk to you then. (12:09pm)

Fishcake_538: Alright, that seems fine. Talk to you later S (12:10pm)

Dark_Assassin1 has signed off (12:10pm)

Fishcake_538 has signed off (12:11pm)

* * *

Sasuke sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Itachi never called him unless it was important and even then it was seldom. Closing the top of his laptop he forced himself to get off of the bed and get ready. He made a mental note about telling his brother to stop for cigarettes on the way to wherever they were going.

After going through his dresser and finding appropriate clothes he stepped into the kitchen looking at the cupboards. They were pretty much empty like usual. Sasuke never went out to buy food; he just lived off of what was offered at the dorms, which was just a repetitive series of easy to cook food.

Sasuke sighed once more not finding anything very appealing to him. He didn't feel like eating any of the stuff at the dorms, it was the same everyday and nothing changed. Just as he closed the cupboards, his phone vibrated telling him that he has received a text message.

'_I'm here.'_

Sasuke grabbed his sweatshirt and left the dorm locking it behind him.

Itachi was leaning against the hood of his car, arms crossed looking down at nothing in particular. His hair was raven black and down past his shoulders. The Uchiha family had been known for having very attractive males and Itachi was no exception. Girls on the college campus stopped and looked at the tall man. By the time Sasuke saw his brother he had a group of ten women just starting. Itachi had no interest in these girls and didn't even notice their presence. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped into the passenger seat without a word, Itachi did the same going to the driver's side.

"Mind telling me what was so important that I couldn't drive myself to wherever it is we are going?" Sasuke looked out of the window seeing the girls multiply outside. The car started and they were driving off before Itachi gave an answer.

"It's about mother."

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Are you ready for tonight?" This was Kiba's greeting when Naruto answered the door. Naruto simply laughed.

"I suppose so."

"Oh c'mon! You have to do better than that!" Kiba hit him on the shoulder playfully and stepped inside the house and took off his shoes.

"Fine then. Im really excited about the party tonight!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"There, that's the spirit!"

That night was going to be the night of the Welcoming Party. Anyone could attend it and the good thing was, was that it wasn't school funded. Which that meant that it was going to be a lot more fun! Kiba was absolutely ecstatic about this party, he couldn't wait.

"My god…Just think of all the more mature women that are going to be there.." Kiba stared up at the ceiling with his mouth open in a trance. Drool was almost starting to form at the corners of his mouth.

"C'mon Kiba, would you stop that already. We have to get ready anyways, so stop drooling." Naruto left him standing in the living room and started heading up the stairs to the second floor.

"Fine fine, but hey, there might be some cute guys there for you too." Kiba sneered as he caught up with his blonde friend.

"Whatever." Naruto laughed and hit Kiba on the chest.

They arrived at the location of the place where the party was to be held at around 7pm. There wasn't a time specified for anyone to show up, just as long as it was after 2pm. There wasn't even a real time where the party was to end either. This was going to be a good opportunity for people to get drunk.

The building was more of a reception hall. It was used for parties, wedding receptions and all kinds of other things. It was a two-story building, it had a basement and a main floor. The basement was where the majority of the people usually gathered.

"C'mon Naruto! Hurry up" Kiba was nearly running to the door, anxious to meet all the women that were attending tonight. Naruto rolled his eyes and caught up with his friend.

Standing in front of the building, you could hear the loud music that was booming from the basement. And it got even louder when Naruto and Kiba stepped inside the building. There were already a lot of people here, and it was unimaginable how many more people were going to show up as the night dragged on.

"Oh my god! Kiba!" Naruto and Kiba turned around to see a blonde girl with a huge smile on her face heading towards them.

"Hey Ino, I didn't know you were coming here tonight." He hugged her tightly, picking her up off of the floor.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were coming here either. You should have called me!" She punched him lightly on the chest as soon as she was put down.

"I guess I kinda forgot about that." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Ino, I would like you to meet Naruto. Him and I got accepted into the University."

"Hey Naruto. Nice to meet you. Congrats on getting accepted." She smiled sweetly, her blonde ponytail bouncing.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Hey, Ino how come Sakura isn't here?" Kiba questioned. "She is always with you when you decide to go out to a party. Why not this time?"

"Oh, she wanted to come, but only if her boyfriend would go with her. He told her no because he had some important thing he has to take care of. Sakura begged him to go anyway and he got pissed. So she decided to stay home and sulk."

"Oh, well that sucks. She needs to learn." He laughed.

"Yeah, well Im dieing of thirst right now, so would you two like something to drink?" Ino asked politely.

"Sure." Both Kiba and Naruto nodded in agreement. Once Ino came back with their drinks, the three of them walked around the building and spoke with a lot of different people. Naruto didn't contribute too much to the conversation; the people that they spoke to he didn't know them at all. So he was pretty glad that after a few minutes Kiba decided to go sit at a table and Naruto followed.

The people that were attending this party were pretty friendly. At least the ones that he just met. Ino was really nice. She had a sweet and pleasant smile and was always polite. She seemed like the type of person that Naruto would hang out with every now and then.

Then there was Temari. She was also a sweet girl, yet she doesn't take shit from no one. According to one of the stories that she was speaking about to Kiba and Ino and a few others, she literally kicked her recent ex's ass for cheating on her. It was fairly recent to and she is doing just fine. Apparently, though she has a thing for this one guy named Shikamaru. He wasn't attending the party, which kind of saddened her a little bit, but other than that she was just fine.

Ten ten was another one that Naruto met in the little group that Kiba was speaking with. She was also a sweet girl and very happy. She loved meeting new people; obviously, she did kind of hug Naruto after they were introduced to each other.

Those that the blonde met so far were pretty awesome in his opinion. But, right now he wanted to relax a little bit and sit down. And that's what him and Kiba had decided.

Kiba cleared his throat after taking a sip from the drink that Ino had previously given to him. "So…Naruto, have you noticed any cute guys yet?" He teased with a wink.

Naruto nearly choked on the liquid he drank. "What?"

"Yeah. Have you noticed anyone at least remotely attractive here?" The brunette said as a matter-of-factly.

"No! I haven't Kiba!" Kiba always did this. Every time that they went out together to a bar or even when they needed to go run a random errand in the city; Kiba would do this. Naruto didn't understand it. Either he was just playing around, or he was actually wishing that Naruto would find someone to be with already. According to Naruto, He figured that if the latter happened then there would be even more reasons for Kiba to tease him.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Hmm…" Kiba thought for a few moments and looked around the place at all the people. Naruto almost forgot about his friend's teasing, until his shoulder was being shaken rather persistently. "Hey, hey Naruto!"

"What is it now?"

"What about that guy over there? The pale one with short black hair." He pointed.

Naruto followed where his friend was pointing and saw a somewhat older looking guy that was in fact pale and had black hair. Except, he was wearing a very, very small black T-shirt that showed off his mid-drift.

"Uhm, Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"What in the hell makes you think that he would be my type?" Naruto deadpanned.

Kiba scratched his forehead. "Well…my guess was that if a guy wears a t-shirt like that then he must be gay…or bi at the very least. And besides, it's very obvious that he is flirting with those people over there. And, well he doesn't look that bad and I have noticed that you always seem to be drawn to the dark haired ones." Kiba explained.

Naruto sighed. "I guess he isn't that bad looking. It's just his shirt that is throwing me off right now." He laughed. It was a little odd to him that someone would come to a party dressed like that. But, he did have to admit that the guy did have great body tone.

"You should go talk to him, you know get to know him. Who knows, maybe it will be a good thing if you did talk to him." Kiba suggested with a grin on his face.

"Yeah…I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't want to." Naruto took another sip from his beverage.

A sigh escaped from the other male. "Okay. But, if you're not going to go up and talk to him then I guess I'm just going to have to bring him over here then!"

Naruto turned to him and glared. "Don't you even think about it."

"Too late!" Before Naruto could even protest, Kiba had already jumped up and ran over to where the dark haired guy was standing.

"Ugh…great." He should have expected as much. Kiba always did stuff like this. It wasn't any different from the past. And just as before, Naruto turned around and ignored the fact that his best friend was trying to get him a date. A few sips of his drink later he felt a finger tap on his shoulder a couple times. He turned around and saw the man that was pointed out to him earlier standing before him.

"Is this seat taken?" The man asked.

"Uhh…No, I guess not." Naruto saw Kiba smile and give a thumbs up off in the distance as he spoke. _' That damned man.'_

The man sat down and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes glued onto the blonde. "So, a little birdie told me that you were checking me out earlier." The man stated with a flirtatious grin on his face.

Naruto just stared at the ridiculous expression on his face. _' Really Kiba? You're going to get it later.' _Naruto turned away from the man for a second to take another sip of his beverage. A sigh escaped his lips after he set the cup down. He figured if he wanted to have fun then he might as well open up a little bit while he was here.

"Sorry, but you are mistaken. My friend that spoke to you is just crazy."

"Oh, you don't have to lie to me!" The stranger grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "My name is Sai by the way."

"I'm Naruto."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Naruto, you're gorgeous."

Naruto looked at him strangely from the corner of his eye. He was flattered to say to least, but this Sai person was just getting a little too close for comfort.

"Uhm, thanks." He smiled and awkwardly moved out from underneath the arm that was wrapped around him. "So, uh, are you going to Nihon University?"

"No, I'm not unfortunately. I'm just here with a few friends, but they are off doing their own thing right now." Sai chuckled.

"Oh, yeah that is a bit unfortunate."

"Yes it is. Especially after meeting such a handsome man such as yourself, it makes me want to enroll next semester. But alas, I cannot. I'm already enrolled in a good school right now." He explained with much enthusiasm.

Naruto chuckled again. "Do you take Drama classes or something?"

"Yes I do as a matter of fact. Why can you tell?"

"Yeah I can actually. You're not that bad." Naruto smiled watching Sai rest his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Why thank you Naruto." He smiled and the aforementioned blonde returned the favor.

Naruto turned back to his sprite and drank the last couple of drops left. Staring off at the other side of the room, he spotted Kiba talking to a couple of girls. It figures he would ditch him for a bunch of women and leave him here with a man who is obviously hitting on him.

"So what about you? What courses are you planning on taking?" Sai asked.

"I'm going to major in the Culinary Arts." Stated Naruto with a proud grin on his face. He has always wanted to do something in the cooking business ever since he was little. He loved watching his grandfather cook and was always curious about how things worked. By the time Naruto was twelve years old, he began cooking meals either for himself or for other people.

"Wow." Sai grinned. "Very interesting. You probably wouldn't mind serving me breakfast in bed, am I right?"

Naruto simply laughed, trying to hide his slight frustration. "Well I don't know about that exactly."

"Aw, why is that?"

"Because…" Naruto hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if he should finish off his sentence. But the curious look on Sai's face pretty much made his decision right there. He was waiting for an answer. "I'm already interested in someone else right now." It wasn't technically a lie. Sure he spoke to 'S' only online, but to Naruto it didn't seem to matter at all. He really liked 'S', but he knew not to get in it too far. Also he just wanted an excuse to get this guy to stop hitting on him.

"Aw, really? And here I thought I had you eating out of the palm of my hand…" Now Sai was pouting.

Naruto just simply stared, not knowing what to do. _' What is wrong with this guy? Doesn't he take a hint?'_

It was fine speaking to him earlier about school and such and Naruto thought he was a pretty decent guy underneath all the flirting.

A few moments later Sai finally spoke up again after he was done pouting. "Oh well. Can I get you something to drink? I see that you have already finished yours." There was a pleasant smile across his face, almost as if he completely forgot about what was said not too long ago.

"Oh, yeah sure, I don't mind." Naruto smiled and handed him his cup.

"Alright, I will be right back, Cutie." Sai winked and was off getting drinks.

As soon as he was gone, Naruto rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. _'Where in the hell is Kiba?'_ He stood up from his seat and headed across the room where his friend was still obviously flirting with the same two girls from earlier.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Oh hey Naruto. What's up?" There was a huge grin on his face.

"Look, I need to talk to you." With that said, he grabbed a hold of his arm and drug him away from the girls.

"Whoa! Hey, what are you doing?" Kiba protested by trying to pull his arm free, but unfortunately Naruto's grip was too strong. He turned his head back to the girls and called out. "Don't worry! I will be back momentarily." He smiled and winked at them both, causing them to giggle with excitement.

Once Naruto halted in front of the food he turned to face Kiba. "Okay, what in the hell is wrong with you?" His voice held a sternness in it as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the guy you forced on me."

Kiba chuckled. " Oh! Okay. How is that working out for ya?"

"Horrible! He keeps flirting around and touching me. It's a bit much…Hey, are you listening to me?" Naruto questioned him in the middle of his explanation. He looked at his face, noticing that his eyes were focused on something else across the way at the drink table.

"Yeah, uh Naruto, I'm going to have to get back to you on that." And with that Kiba left and headed towards the drink table, which was where Sai was preparing two drinks. Naruto sighed with slight frustration and headed back to where he was originally sitting. Once sitting down, he glanced over at the drink table and noticed Kiba speaking with Sai. It figures. Kiba was probably telling Sai about some of Naruto's most deepest darkest secrets. It sure sounded like him. He has done it before; all in the name of getting Naruto a boyfriend. Sometimes though, that man would go to some extreme lengths, irritating the hell out of the blonde most of the time.

It was until about a minute or two later that Sai had came back, setting Naruto's drink in front of him.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled at Sai as he grabbed a hold of the cup and took a small sip of the beverage. That's when he noticed Kiba across the room giving him a thumbs up. Naruto stared at him oddly wondering what was with the thumbs up, but he just waved him off and turned to Sai who was once again staring longingly at him.

' _This is going to be a very interesting night.' _

_

* * *

_

It was about three hours later and the party had progressed quite a bit. There were about five times as many people in the building as there had been at the beginning of the party. The music was blaring even louder now, and people were becoming a bit wilder by the minute it seemed.

"So Naruto, what do you think of Sai?" Kiba asked nudging the blonde with his elbow. "He seemed to be really into you."

"Kiba, he seems to be into everyone." Naruto laughed. "But no, he is pretty cool. He's just a little too wild." Kiba and Naruto stood over by the snack table attempting to stay away from the crowd that had gotten into the spiked drinks.

"You know, it sure is a shame that he isn't going to Nihon University." Kiba said, taking a sip from his beverage.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because Naruto, it would be nice to finally see you with someone that could be good for you. Sure he might be a little wild and flirtatious, but hey if you ask me, Sai would be a whole lot better than that asshole."

Naruto looked up at Kiba and then back out at the dancing crowd before them. "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey Naruto!"

Kiba nudged Naruto with his elbow again and spoke with a smile. "Hey, speak of the Devil."

Naruto turned to see Sai running towards him with a huge smile on his face. Sai stopped in front of him and grabbed onto his hands. He leaned in close to his ear and spoke. "Wanna come dance with me Naruto?"

Sai was drunk, Naruto could tell by the slur in his voice. "Uhm, yeah I don't know.."

"Awe c'mon! Just go on and dance with him Naruto. Go and have some fun." Kiba gently pushed the blonde forward into the other mans direction hoping that he would comply. The boy really needed to let lose every once in a while, and this seemed like a very good opportunity.

"Yeah, c'mon it'll be great." Sai pleaded.

Naruto thought about this for a moment, still not sure if he should dance with Sai or not. The guy was an overly touchy-feeling kind of person and Naruto wasn't really used to all that. He wanted to have fun and celebrate for getting accepted into the same college as his best friend. Seeing as this was a great opportunity, Naruto made the decision.

"Alright then." He smiled and then was suddenly pulled out to the dance floor. The last thing he heard from Kiba was "Go get em tiger!". Naruto shook his head; Kiba would say something like that.

Sai had dragged Naruto all the way into the middle of the dance floor. People surrounded them in all directions, dancing together in rhythm with the music that was playing loudly over the speakers. Sai turned to Naruto and began dancing rather closely to him. It was an odd experience for him dancing like this, practically grinding against each other to the beat. But it came naturally to the both of them.

It wasn't long until Naruto took notice of the girls in the crowd cheering them on, practically swooning over the two. He looked back at Sai who was smiling slyly at him and grinding his hips rather provocatively against his. Naruto's face turned red, knowing now that people were watching them.

And then Sai stopped, grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him off into some random direction. "C'mon, I have an idea!" The raven called out over the loud music. Naruto just followed, his curiosity peeking as he wondered where Sai was taking him.

Sai cut through the crowd and headed towards the tables on the other side of the room. The ones that he was heading to weren't that far from the dance floor. Just when Naruto thought that they were doing to take a break from dancing and sit down for a few minutes, Sai had climbed on top of the table.

"Whoa, dude what are you doing?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Sai turned around and looked down at him. "Oh c'mon Naruto." He held out his hand, beckoning him to climb onto the table as well. "It'll be fun!"

Naruto shook his head, unsure. "No, I don't think—"

"Go on Naruto! Get up there!" Kiba cheered right next to him. His question went unanswered as Kiba began shoving him towards the table.

"C'mon Naruto, just get up there and dance." Kiba cheered once again along with others who had noticed Sai on top of the table.

Naruto sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, fine." He climbed on top of the table and stood in front of Sai. He looked round the room to see everyone staring at them. Not to mention all of the girls were encouraging them to dance.

Sai was the first to make the move. He got close and placed his arms around his shoulders and began dancing with him like before down in the crowd. Naruto stood there, feeling slightly embarrassed with everyone watching them like they were.

"Just dance Naruto! Don't just stand there stiff as a board!" Kiba called out to him.

"Yeah Naruto, dance with me." Sai spoke those words with a nudge of his hips against his, coaxing him to dance.

He leaned in close to whisper into Naruto's ear. "C'mon, just forget about everyone else. Its just you and me." Sai's sweet-talking was actually working on him because now Naruto was dancing with Sai to some explicit song that was playing loudly over the speakers. The screams and cheers from everyone in the room got louder as they grinded to the beat.

This was definitely going to be a night that Naruto will never forget.

Once the song was finally over, Sai and Naruto stopped dancing and everyone clapped and cheered. Naruto was laughing to himself from slight embarrassment. But he had to admit, that little experience was pretty hot. Sai was obviously drunk, but Naruto didn't care too much. It probably wouldn't have made much of a difference anyways whether or not the raven was drunk.

They climbed down off of the table and Naruto placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Man, I was not expecting for any of that to happen." He chuckled.

Sai grinned. "Yeah, well I am full of surprises. You should give me a call sometime, here is my number." He took out a scratch piece of paper and a pencil and quickly scribbled out his number on it and handed it to Naruto.

"Oh, uh, thanks." He smiled and placed the paper into his back pocket.

"Wow Naruto, I never imagined that you would actually dance in front of everyone like that, especially on top of a table!." Kiba exclaimed, coming up from behind.

"Yeah well, I was kinda forced to do it!"

"Yeah right Naruto, you know you had fun."

"I have to agree with Kiba. You enjoyed yourself, and possibly a little too much?" Sai winked at the blonde.

Naruto blushed a little and turned away and coughed. "Well Kiba, you think its time that we head back?"

"Uhm.."Kiba looked at the watch on his wrist and it read 11:50pm. "Yeah, you're right, we should probably get going."

"Alright, well I guess I will see you around Sai." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, don't forget to give me a call sometime. I would really like it if we could hang out someday." He grinned. His eyes held a hidden meaning behind them that made Naruto feel a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I will give you a call."

"Alright, see ya." After saying a few more goodbyes to a couple more people, Naruto and Kiba exited the building. They were greeted by the cool night air, which felt especially good on Naruto's heated skin.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you calling that guy." Kiba stated simply.

Naruto looked at his friend, confused. "Why is that?" He didn't really know why he asked that question. He was really planning on calling Sai anyways.

"Because, he tried spiking your drink earlier today. I know what he was planning on doing, and I don't care how into him you were, I wasn't going to let him get you drunk so he could take you home."

"Okay, first off I wasn't really into him at all. Sure he was attractive and all, but he was a little bit much for me. And second, what?" Naruto was confused. Did Sai really try to spike his drink?

"I'm serious Naruto. That's why I had to cut off our little conversation earlier today. I saw what he was doing, so I went to go switch the drinks. He hadn't a single idea that I did it too." Kiba smirked.

They reached the car and got inside, Naruto being the designated driver. Kiba most likely did end up having a drink or two that night.

"How the hell did you switch the drinks without him knowing?"

"Oh Naruto, you should know me by now. I have my ways." Kiba grinned at his friend again and leaned back in the seat. Naruto started the engine and drove off down the road.

Bright headlights turned right into a long driveway that led to the famed Uchiha manor. The drive was long and they didn't get there until after sunset. Since it was September, the sun started setting much earlier.

* * *

Itachi parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He sighed and turned to his younger brother. "She had a panic attack again but she doesn't remember it or at least acting like it. When the hospital called me they said she kept calling out for her sons and refused to take any medicine until she saw us. They eventually got her to calm down after I talked to her on the phone and promised I would go to her and bring you with me." He sighed and brushed his hair away from his face with his hand. Sasuke figured out years ago that this was his brother's subconscious behavior when he was stressed.

"She's getting worse Sasuke. The doctors said if these panic attacks continue her anxiety level will become so high its almost for certain she will have a heart attack or worse."

Sasuke swallowed and looked away. "Let's just go inside."

Once they stepped inside the house a beautiful women came from around the counter. She had long black hair that flowed down her back and even though she was going on forty-four, her appearance was that of a women in her late twenties. She didn't have Uchiha blood but she definitely looked the part.

Both brothers entered the house saying "Tadaima" out of habit and removed their shoes. Mikoto smiled brightly and ran to her sons hugging them each individually. "Oh I missed you guys so much! I can't believe you really came to see me so suddenly for no reason." Sasuke looked over to his brother who was being hugged and just nodded saying go along with it.

"Sasuke, you look so grown up. I can't believe my baby is going to college just like his big brother to become successful! I'm so proud of you." She pulled him into a tight embrace, which he returned. He loved his mother and she was the only girl that ever got any kind of honest affection from the youngest Uchiha.

"I made dinner for you boys just like the old days. Its in the kitchen, come in when your ready." She cheered going to the kitchen.

"She seems happy..." Sasuke started

"She's been so lonely in this huge house alone so of course she is going to be happy to see us. And like I said in the car she repressed ever being in the hospital yesterday so just go along with whatever she says, we don't want another episode to start." Itachi sighed again and walked to the kitchen, Sasuke following.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. Both brothers didn't say much in the typical Uchiha fashion, they just listened to their mother's stories respectfully. She spoke of how much she missed them, and about how much she loved both of them. Her stories where all her memories of them growing up. Itachi and Sasuke both knew they were the only people she had left. At least after the incident with their father happened.

Once dinner was finished the boys cleaned up the table. They automatically put all the dishes in the dishwasher, mimicking the old chores they had when growing up in the house. Once done, Sasuke excused himself outside for a cigarette while Itachi took his mother into the living room.

When the raven stepped outside onto the back porch closing the door behind him he leaned against it and took a deep breathe to relieve the tension in his shoulders. Whenever he was around this house he instantly became tense and felt he had to quickly adopt the Uchiha's straight and indifferent stance. A memory of his father harshly correcting a young Sasuke's posture ran through his mind.

Not wanting to remember anything about that man Sasuke reached into his pocket pulling out a cigarette and quickly lit it. The smoke's calm movements circled into the sky slowly evaporating in the air. Sasuke's focus switched to the lights that turned on in the room behind him. He pushed off of the door and walked to the end of the porch leaning on the railing. As he suspected the back door slid open and Itachi emerged through the door. "What's mom doing?" Sasuke asked not bothering to turn around.

Itachi leaned over the porch near Sasuke looking out to the trees that surrounded the property. "She wants to watch some movie but she wanted me to check up on you and make sure you didn't go anywhere."

"Hn, it's not like I'm leaving anywhere." The younger of the two replied taking another drag of his cigarette, leaving in hanged out of his mouth.

Itachi snatched it out of his brother's mouth receiving an evil glare in the process. "You, a martial arts expert, of all people should not be smoking these." He smirked taking a hit off of it himself.

"Whatever." Sasuke pouted.

Itachi watched his brother's actions amused blowing the smoke away from them. He took one last hit before crushing the end of the cigarette on the porch rail. "Sasuke." Hearing his name Sasuke turned facing Itachi who then, in typical Itachi fashion, poked his brother in the forehead with the same two fingers he always had. "Don't take everything so seriously. We are both here with mom and only mom so try to relax. Everything is okay." Itachi gave one of those rare smiles before leaving.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead where Itachi had poked him. Itachi had a way of always being able to read his brother perfectly and saying exactly what he wanted to hear. It annoyed Sasuke that he could never hide anything and was treated like a child but this was precisely why he loved his brother more then anything in this world. Sasuke would never admit it but he even loved it when Itachi poked him despite the annoyed face he put on.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his old room silently closing the door behind him. He hadn't been in this room since senior year in high school. The same day he graduated was the day he left home and moved into his current dorm. Itachi never approved of the sudden and fast move but back then Sasuke just wanted to be independent as fast as possible.

The room itself was exactly how he last saw it. Except unlike he would have thought, it was completely dust free. He knew it must have been his mother; just how much time she probably spent in there was unknown. He imagined Itachi's would be in a similar state.

When he looked at the clock he realized it was past 11:00pm, which meant N had probably already been online waiting. Sasuke pulled out his black laptop from the small bag he has prepared after Itachi called. He also pulled out another cigarette. He noted that the new pack was almost gone already. Sasuke usually smoked a lot when he saw his mother and even more so when he has to stay at this house.

"Sasuke dear, you left your cell phone in the living room" Mikoto called from outside his door, lightly tapping on it. Sasuke quickly stifled the cigarette, fanning the smoke to make it dissipate. He was never allowed to smoke in the house, but like most teenagers he never let the rules stop him from doing what he wanted. However, he didn't wish to displease his mom at the moment.

"Thank you, mother" He said, quietly opening the door. She handed him the phone with a genuine smile and gestured towards the lit screen that displayed the words 'new message'.

"Goodnight dear. I will see you in the morning." She turned and headed to Itachi's room. Sasuke nodded and closed the door. When he got back to his laptop, it was already booted up and just needed his log in. When he did he quickly realized N was not online like he had earlier suspected. He glared at the screen but shook it off without much thought, turning his attention to the phone lying in his hand.

"_Heard your brother picked you up today._" The sender's number was blocked, but Sasuke knew immediately who it was.

"_And where did you hear that."_

"_My brother, he does attend your school and Itachi showing up caused a commotion with the girls I hear.__ Anyways since he doesn't usually go to your school just for a pleasant visit, I can take a lucky guess and say his visit had more of a disheartening reason behind it. __Am I right?_"

"_What do you want_?" The raven was irritated and could just see this person with a smug look of amusement that Sasuke did not want to entertain.

"_Can't I just check up on a friend of mine when something unpleasant could have happened to him._"

"_Fuck off, you're not my friend. __Now get to the point before I end this useless conversation_"

"_Ouch Sasuke, that hurts. __But you are wrong when you say useless conversation. __What I offer is not useless, which is proven by the reality that you are in fact, conversing with me and not simply abruptly ending it like you threaten. __Although, I suppose you are right that I should get to my point. Do you need an upgrade?_"

Sasuke sighed and looked away, where his gaze met his still blank laptop screen. The white screen seemed to tease him, which pissed him off even more. However he knew sleep would be impossible at this point, especially inside this house again. After he responded to the annoyance on the phone he had nothing to do. He pulled out his last cigarette, lighting it.

"_Yes_"

The sender did not reply. Sasuke took a drag before throwing his phone off on some forgotten corner of his room. Turning his attention back to the screen he sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. This was going to be a long night and it looked like N wasn't even going to be there to keep him company.

* * *

Dark_Assassin1 has logged on (11:32pm)

Fishcake_538 has logged on (12:20am)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn, look who finally logged on. (12:20am)

Fishcake_538: Uhm, yah… lol… you okay S? (12:20am)

Dark_Assassin1: I'm fine, just a little agitated is all. Where the hell were you anyways? You never log on this late. (12:21am)

Fishcake_538: oh okay. And yah, sorry about that, I was at a party with a friend of mine. It kinda got a little out of hand ^^'' (12:21am)

Dark_Assassin1: Didn't think you were the type to go to parties? (12:22am)

Fishcake_538: Yah, well this was basically for my school, and my friend wanted to go so he kinda just dragged me along. Lol (12:22am)

Dark_Assassin1: hn. How did it get outta hand? (12:22am)

Fishcake_538: Well I didn't know this at the time, but according to Kiba this one guy that I was hanging out with tried to spike my drink. Lol (12:23am)

Dark_Assassin1: Seriously? Ugh that's why I despise parties. So I'm guessing Kiba stopped him then? (12:23am)

Fishcake_538: Yah he did. He spoke with the guy and secretly swapped the drinks. Lol it's a good thing too, otherwise I would probably have to wake up in the morning in some room I've never been in. (12:24am)

Dark_Assassin1: hn. So did he try anything else after basically drugging himself? (12:24am)

Fishcake_538: Yah actually. He ended up getting me to dance with him on top of the table we were sitting at. It didn't bother me too much, lol He was the one that ended up getting shitfaced and he didn't even know it. (12:25am)

Dark_Assassin1: Parties and Table dancing? Maybe my first impression of an innocent guy was a little off. Anyways, how intense was this little dance of yours? (12:26am)

Fishcake_538: Hey, don't go getting ideas now; I'm still just as innocent as I was before the party…lol..And uh, well, I would have to say that it was pretty intense. Lol he wasn't that bad of a dancer. (12:27am)

Dark_Assassin1: And just how innocent is that? Hn, I'm sure all the girls were squealing. You didn't hook up with the guy or anything afterwards right? (12:27am)

Fishcake_538:Uhm…Very innocent as a matter of fact! Lol And yah, some were. And no, nothing happened. He just gave me his number, but I'm not really planning on calling him…Even though he was pretty attractive. Why, jealous or something..? lol (12:29am)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn you're still a virgin? At your age that's a little surprising. Anyways I don't want you to call him. That answer your question? Besides I bet he wasn't that attractive. What did he look like? (12:29am)

Fishcake_538: yah I am, is there something wrong with being a virgin?..Don't worry I wasn't planning on it lol and yes he was to be honest. He had black hair with almost black eyes and he had pale skin even (12:30am)

Dark_Assassin1: Interesting. Is that your type of guy? And no nothing wrong with it your just one of those innocent types. (12:30am)

Fishcake_538: Good….. Shut up..lol so what if it kinda is? (12:30am)

Dark_Assassin1: hn, you just described how I look dobe. (12:31am)

Fishcake_538: …uhm wow. really?.. ^^''(12:32am)

Dark_Assassin1: I'm also tall and have a toned body from my martial arts practice. That help your imagination? ;) (12:32am)

Fishcake_538: . damn you... If I was over there right now I would have smacked you over the head already.. (12:33am)

Dark_Assassin1: lol your way too much fun to mess with. (12:33am)

Fishcake_538: Oh I bet it is!.. lol...so yah what was it that your brother had to pick you up from? (12:34am)

Dark_Assassin1: Oh. We had to go to my mother's place. That's why I was so agitated before, Its stressful here. (12:35am)

Fishcake_538: Why is it stressful? (12:35am)

Dark_Assassin1: My mom isn't all there. She had a traumatizing experience, now she is really clingy and lonely all the time. It's hard on my brother and me but we have had to deal with it for 10 years now. (12:37am)

Fishcake_538: wow, 10 years? That's quite along time, I'm sorry to heat about that. (12:37am)

Dark_Assassin1: ya well we don't need to talk about that anymore. I've already gone through a whole pack of cigarettes today anyways. (12:38am)

Fishcake_538: Well damn, that stressful huh? (12:38am)

Dark_Assassin1: you have no idea, but strangely in the 20 minutes of talking to you I've calmed down completely. (12:39am)

Fishcake_538: Oh, well that makes me glad then ^^ lol.. (12:40am)

Dark_Assassin1: ya me too… Itachi was the only who could do that. It's strange how someone else I don't even know can (12:41am)

Fishcake_538: Wow really?.. Ya that is kinda strange (12:41am)

Dark_Assassin1: Hn, maybe your just such a dobe that you distract me easily. (12:41am)

Fishcake_538: haha yah really lol well I'm just gonna consider being a dobe a good thing then. (12:42am)

Dark_Assassin1: ya you would think that. I have to get offline though, Itachi hates when I type at night because he can supposedly hear the clicking in this room. (12:43am)

Fishcake_538: lol your brother is funny. But all right then. Talk to you tomorrow? (12:43am)

Dark_Assassin1:I'll be going home tomorrow morning so Ill be online tomorrow night. I'll talk to you then, as long as you don't have anymore wild parties with guys that look like me. (12:44am)

Fishcake_538: lol Don't worry I wont.. All right then, talk to you tomorrow night. Goodnight S. (12:44am)

Dark_Assassin1: Goodnight N. (12:45am)

Fishcake_538 has logged off (12:45am)

Dark_Assassin1 has logged off (12:45am)

**A/N:**

**Ayame: Don't you love how we can mix, family problem and table dancing in one chapter? XD**

**Sango: XD I know right? Its great haha. Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? REVIEW! O.O**

**Ayame: Yes we will loves you forever if you do! ^.^**

**Sango: okay well….we are gonna go now..too late to be writing authors notes –dies-**


End file.
